The staff bearer
by Trackwolf
Summary: Part of Battalion wars. As all hope is lost, the Iron Legion is near total conquest and Qa-Len launches her final plan. This battalion would enter Old Xylvania and crush their stronghold within. One-shot.


Something to put while I work on United by truth. I know that Advance wars and Battalion wars are two different series but there wasn't a Battalion wars section and they are kind of the same series, kind of. I may be wrong by I did find Battalion wars games under the Advance wars series so unless they done a mistake, this kind of works. And this is a One-Shot so it doesn't matter that much. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The staff bearer

The lightning wars are at an end. Not much is left to do. We are being taking to the stronghold of lord Ferrok, the Iron Tower. We are the Strike battalion, to stop the Iron legion once and for all. Of that battalion, I'm its commander. We are order to trespass enemy lines while of comrades occupy them at the beach. Were in seven air transport, two tank, six grunts, four bazooka vets, four assault vets, four anti-air vets and most importantly, the staff bearer. One of my men took the responsibility of the staff bearer, and our mission is to protect him. If we fail, then the world is doom to darkness. No, cannot think of such things, we shell succeed no matter what it takes. I counted all the men for this mission. We are a few numbers but that what it takes. If we were too many we would be spotted. We may be a little too much but hopefully we will pass them.

''How far are we?'' I ask at the pilot. Counted the pilot, only six of us are in this air transport. The staff bearer is in another one. I put him inside the last one so he wouldn't get shot at first. I'm on the first one, to lead the way.

''Still above water sir. We'll be landing in one minute.'' Answer the pilot. The Iron tower is too well defended by anti-air tower; the only way to get close is by ground.

''Fighters incoming.'' Yell the pilot back. They weren't supposed to have air units here. They must of taking the airfield before we expected. The plane starts to shake.

''Keep us in the air.'' I order him. Too late, the transport is losing altitude. The pilot's cabin exploded. Were on a one way street to the ground. I'm getting suck by the air escaping the plane. I can't hold on. One of my men grabs my arm before I flew away. He can't hold on for much longer. The air took both of us. Were both flying into the air. Were above the beaches. The air transport crash into the ground exploding after landing. I have to land into the water, I have not parachute. Please be the water deep enough. Not long before impact.

I crash into the water. My muscles are in great pain, but I'm still alive. I come up gathering air. Quickly, I have to swim back; I have to check on my men. The six other transports are flying away to their objective. They can't wait for me, this mission is too important. Almost at shore. My feet can touch ground. What is that? Is that one of my men? Could he be the one that try to save me? No. He's dead. He didn't survive the fall. I have to see if anyone else survives. The air transport explodes again. No one could have survived that. I take off my helmet honoring my falling men. The rain dropping over me keeps the fire under control. Is my radio working? It's getting a signal. Yes it is. That's amazing.

''Commander, can you hear me?'' Empress Qa-Len is at the other end. How long has she been contacting me?

''I can hear you Empress.'' I answer to her.

''Commander, what has happen?''

''My air transport as crash, I'm the only survivor.''

''I am sorry to hear that. I have receive news that the rest of the Strake Battalion as landing safely and began the attack.'' They made it. What a relive. ''Your attention Commander, the staff the key to the destruction of our enemy. On top of the Iron Tower can we activate our satellite weapon with the staff. You must regroup with the rest of the Strike Battalion before Lord Ferrok discovers the staff.''

''Will do Empress.'' I reply to her. She ends the transition. They can't be too far. I have to regroup with the rest of the Strike Battalion. Putting my helmet on and drawing my PlasRifle, ready for anything to come. The rock formation makes for a single way into the mainland. Bomber and fighter cover the sky. The other battalion must of fail. It is all up to us. I start my way into the mainland. Of course, a tower wall felled and is blocking my way. I'll take too long to climb it. Excellent, an unexploded shell. Just have to give some space. I shot the shell exploding the wall blocking my path. This that the rest of my squad? Yes it is. They are under heavy residence. I have to join them. A bomber is coming to them. I'm too far; they can't hear me. The bomber throws it shells at the battalion. It explodes killing all. There all dead. The staff bearer was with them. I open the signal to my general, Empress Qa-Len.

''Strike battalion is down, I repeat, Strike battalion is down. The staff bearer as falling.'' I yell at my radio. This cannot be.

''Not all is lost. Quickly, get the staff before the enemy finds it.'' She answers back. I run at it as fast as I can. The staff is planted and the ground. I run past my dead comrades recapturing the staff. Some of them don't even have bodies to remember them. I take it out of the ground and equip it into my backpack connecting it to my PlasRifle.

''The duty of taking the staff to the Iron Tower now falls to you commander.'' I have taking the staff. I am now the staff bearer. I know what that means. We all knew that the staff bearer would have to sacrifice himself to activate the Satellite Weapon. We all knew that was the only person that was garneted not to come back.

''Enemy infantry blocks your approach. Do not allow them to stand in the way of your mission. Follow the path to the Iron Tower. I will keep in contact with you.'' I may be outnumbered but I have a mission to do. Five grunts come my way. I've hear that the power of the staff is unmatchable; let see if it's true. I fire my gun at them wiping them all out in matter of seconds. The usual blue colour bullet as change to red. That's amazing. More grunts, I can take them. I kill them all before they can shot back. The falling solar tanks give me this feeling. I expect a tank showing up. Oh no, I was right; two heavy tanks come my way. Can I shoot them down? I fire at the first destroying it quickly. The second on fires upon me. This may be the end. The shell deflects off of me. This comes with a shield. I take quick work of the second one. More infantry, this is going to be a long day.

None of them can touch me. I will make my way to the Iron Tower, I will not fail. Gunships. Don't fail me now staff. I fire upon the Gunships exploding them in the air. How many infantry do they have? Is that a solar grunt? How did he live? He is surrounded by the enemy. No time for questions, I have to save him. I fire upon the enemy trunign them into dust. I come up to the grunt. He looks relive.

''Are you the staff bearer?'' Ask the solar grunt.

''He died, as of the rest of the Strike battalion.'' I tell him. His expression goes to shock.

''I was part of the offensive battalion covering yours. They outsmarted us and drove us into the sea.'' Is that how it happen?

''Are you the only one left?''

''Most likely.'' I was afraid he would say that.

''Very well, stay close to me.'' I order him.

''Yes bearer.'' I don't like that name.

''Call me commander.''

''Yes commander.'' A hill stands in our way. We climb it reviling how much close we are to the tower. We're almost there. Oh my, is that a battlestation? I've only heard rumors of it. It was capable to take all a battalion on its own.

''Stay back.'' I order my man. He takes cover behind the rock formation. I fire at it from far. I have to make sure he shoots me and not him. He fires a shell. It goes into the air falling for me. I take the hit with little problem. He can take a punch. Almost got him. He fires multiple shots at me with no effect. Got him. The battlestation exploded crashing the wall behind it. It made a way to the tower. I overheated my weapon. Wait for it to cool down. It's not cooling down. I fused it. I won't fire it anymore.

''To the tower!'' yell the grunt with excitement.

''It won't fire.'' I reply to him.

''What?'' He turns to me almost scared.

''The staff still works but you will have to protect me.''

''Yes sir.'' He put his hands in the middle of his chest symbolising our sign of respect. He takes out his PlasRifle out ready for the final stretch.

''Get your hands off of me your green monster.'' Yell someone. It comes from over the cliff. Two imperial grunts are pin down by the enemy infantry.

''Can you shoot from here?'' I ask him. He takes his gun closer to him aiming carefully.

''Already on it.'' He answers with a grin on his face. He fires his rifle killing one on impact. The rest see us and readies to fire at us. Our two comrades fire at them while they look at us. All three of them wipe them out. Our comrades' get out of there cover and wave at us.

''What now commander?'' Ask my man beside me.

''We jump.'' I jump down the ledge landing without problem. He follows me afterwards. The two grunts join us form their cover.

''The staff bearer.'' Says one of them. ''What has happen to the Strike battalion?''

''Just us four left.'' I answer to him.

''Us four?''

''You two has been reassign. We are going to the Iron Tower men.'' I pass them walking into the path of the tower. We are so close. How is there fire burning on top when it's raining. Not important. A gate blocks our way to our mission. Two chains hold the gate up.

''Shot the chain.'' I order my men. The two new ones look at me oddly.

''Don't you have the staff?'' Ask one of them. He hasn't spoken let.

''I fused my weapon, I can't fire my gun anymore.'' I answer to him. ''The staff is still working.''

''All right then.'' All three shoots at the chains breaking them quickly. Shouts and growls can be heard around the corner.

''We been spotted.'' Yell on of my men.

''We came too far to run away.'' Say another one.

''Let's bring them the party.'' Say the last one.

''For the Solar Empire.'' I yell in the sky raising my gun.

''For the Solar Empire.'' Yell my comrades. We ran at the corner with ten of them. There are ammo dumps everywhere; we could use that for our advantage.

''Shot the ammo dumps.'' I order. All three fire at their own dump creating a chain reaction. All ten of them die instantly. The way of the tower is clear. No more enemy infantry blocks us. We arrive at the door of the massive tower. Time to contact Empress Qa-Len.

''This is the staff bearer, I have arrive at the tower.'' I say on my radio.

''Against all odd you have reached the Iron Tower! Well done, Commander.'' Say Qa-Len. I have made it; no I will give my life to save others. ''Enter the tower, Commander! The fate of the world resets on your shoulders. You alone can end this war. Enter the Iron Tower at once Commander!'' This war will finally end. ''And one more thing, thank you for your contribution.'' She ends the signal. I turn to my men waiting for the next order.

''Go far away of this place as fast as possible.'' I order my men.

''No.'' replies the first. The first one that came with me. ''My mission isn't over.''

''I am the only that needs to die. Go back.''

''No sir. I would rather die knowing that we won the war instead of living and having failed our mission.'' Reply another one.

''We have lost all our friends. There is nothing more to do but ending this war.'' Answer the last one. Why do they want to stay with me? Do they feel that they are not done or has the war killed their sprit to live?

''Very well. It was an honor to have fight beside all for you. May our souls find peace.'' I say to them.

''For the Solar Empire.'' Cheer one of them raising his gun into the air.

''For the Solar Empire.'' Cheer the two others.

''No, not just the Solar Empire.'' I start. ''For all the free nations. For keeping justice and freedom were the in 200 years there would still be justice and freedom. We are doing this for the world, not just the Solar Empire.'' They look at me inspired, ready even more to finish this. ''For the free nations.'' I cheer into the air.

''For the free nations.'' Cheer the rest of them. We enter the terror tower. The inside of the iron monstrously is quite empty. Torches light the room with a small elevator going to the top. Some infantry guard the higher levels. There aren't a lot guarding the supposing stronghold. Most must be outside preparing for their attack. We get inside the small compartment that makes the elevator. We close the heavy gates leaving small holes that our guns can shoot out of. The metal box starts to elevate. Groans and growls are coming from upstairs.

''Trespassers. Kill them.'' Yell a legion in a grouch voice. Bullets come flying on the metal protection.

''Shoot them out.'' I order. All three starts to fire out of the holes. My sight is heavily covered by the metal. I can hear some enemy infantry falling down. The elevator is moving quite fast. Were already midway.

''Sound the alarm.'' Yell one of them. We may not have enough time to complete our mission if he sounds the alarm. I see him, he's almost at it.

''Kill that one now.'' I order as I pointed to him. All three fire without hesitation. His lifeless body falls to the ground. We almost clear the tower of infantry. Only a few are shooting at us. My men firer a few shoot creating a silent. The metal box stops opening its gates. It stops one level to the roof. We run out of the elevator and head for the stairs. The sunlight shins on our armor. The top is flat as it can be. The center seem like the best place to activate it. I disconnect it out of my backpack and place it into the center. Better make sure it stays stood up. While I dig it into the ground, small electric charges escape the staff. As a steep back form it, the tip opens up making a sunset. A blue beam shoots out into the sky. We have succeeded. They cannot stop us now. We have completed our mission. We have ended the Lighting wars. The sky is getting brighter. This is our end.

''It was an honor to live my last moments with all for you. May our soul find eternal rest.'' I say to my men, my friends. The light is getting brighter. I can't see anything. We have succee…


End file.
